Zaginiony odcinek "Lippy and Messy"
Witajcie, jako dziecko uwielbiałam oglądać serial dla dzieci „Lippy and Messy”. Miałam wtedy 6 lat. Codziennie rano po śniadaniu gnałam przed telewizor, by obejrzeć kolejny odcinek. Dzięki tej bajce również polubiłam angielski. Bardzo się cieszyłam gdy na ekranie widziałam Lippy, Messy’ego i Czarodzieja. Jednak nie trwało do długo… Był to słoneczny poranek. Zjadłam jajecznicę i wypiłam szklankę soku pomarańczowego. Jak zwykle poszłam do salonu, gdzie stał nasz 28-calowy telewizor. Poprosiłam mamę, żeby włączyła mi TVP, gdzie leciał mój serial. Po zakończeniu odcinka cały ranek mówiłam słówka, których się dzisiaj nauczyłam. W południe miałam iść z mamą do miasta po zakupy. Gdy byłyśmy przed sklepem poczułam, że ktoś kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu. Odwróciłam się. Był to starszy mężczyzna w kapturze. -Masz dziecko. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz tą bajkę. Ale obiecaj, że obejrzysz zawartość tej płyty dopiero za 5 lat. Zdziwiłam się. Popatrzyłam na płytę. Wielce się ucieszyłam, gdy zobaczyłam narysowane na niej postacie z mojego ulubionego serialu – „Lippy and Messy”. Nic nie powiedziałam mamie, gdyż nie pozwalała mi brać rzeczy od nieznajomych. Chciałam podziękować mężczyźnie ale zniknął. „Trudno”- pomyślałam. Po powrocie do domu zapytałam się mamy, ile będę miała lat za 5 lat. -Będziesz miała 11 lat, słonko. – odpowiedziała. Pomyślałam, że to bardzo dużo czasu i nie chciało mi się czekać. Jednak postanowiłam schować płytę w pudełku ukrytym pod łóżkiem. Tylko ja o nim wiedziałam. Następnie wzięłam mój mały, stary telefon (tzw. cegłówkę) i znalazłam dzień, który nastąpiłby 5 lat po dniu, w którym dostałam płytę. - 8 listopada 2015. I…. okej, gotowe! Nastawiłam go, by w tamten dzień zadzwonił i przypomniał o płycie. Lata te mijały spokojnie, lecz w miarę szybko… aż w końcu nastał ten dzień. Wstałam o 8:36. -O nie! Spóźnię się do szkoły! Szybko ubrałam się, zjadłam bułkę. Już miałam wychodzić ale zapomniałam o moim stroju na WF który zostawiłam na łóżku. Już się po niego schylałam ale wtedy zadzwonił mi telefon. - Co znowu?! Zdenerwowana sprawdziłam kto do mnie dzwonił. Okazało się jednak, że to przypomnienie z kalendarza. - Hmm. „Minęło 5 lat i muszę obejrzeć płytę „Lippy and Messy” od staruszka z miasta. Płyta jest w pudełku pod łóżkiem.” Próbowałam sobie coś o tym przypomnieć i udało mi się. Postanowiłam dzisiaj nie iść do szkoły tylko obejrzeć tajemniczą płytę. Powiedziałam mamie, że mi słabo i nie mogę dzisiaj iść do szkoły. Zgodziła się. Ja wróciłam do pokoju i wyciągnęłam stare pudełko spod łóżka. Włączyłam mój telewizor i odtwarzacz DVD. Włożyłam do niego płytę z bajką. Wtedy wszystko się zaczęło… Na początku zaczynała się piosenka z intra „Lippy and Messy”. Usiadłam wygodnie i zaczęłam oglądać. Jednak słowa mnie zaskoczyły. Zamiast imion głównych bohaterów były słowa „Death” i „Blood”. -Co jest? Pomyślałam, że mi się to przesłyszało. Jednak naprawdę się przeraziłam, gdy zobaczyłam nazwę odcinka… „Let’s kill someone!” – tak brzmiała jego nazwa. Jak dla mnie niemożliwe by było, żeby jakikolwiek odcinek w bajce dla dzieci się tak nazywał. Postanowiłam jednak oglądać dalej. Na początku na ekranie pokazany był Czarodziej. Stał nieruchomo. Po paru chwilach na ekranie było widać Lippy z patykiem w ręce. Podeszła przed Czarodzieja i zamachnęła się na niego patykiem, który wylądował w jego oczodole, zaś oko wypłynęło. Płakał. Lippy się śmiała a z jej ust leciała HIPERREALISTYCZNA KREW! Chwilę potem doszedł Messy. Uderzył Lippy w twarz i podszedł do Czarodzieja. Chwycił jego rękę i zaczął ją gryźć. Krew spływała po nim jak woda po kaczce. Gdy jedna ręka już opadła na ziemię Messy wziął się za drugą. Lippy wstała z ziemi i chwyciła odgryzioną rękę. Połknęła ją w całości! Jej głowa zrobiła się chyba ze 100 razy większa, a jej usta były wielkości dorosłego człowieka. Messy się na nią spojrzał i krzycząc wszedł do jej ust. Został połknięty w całości. Czarodziej prosił Lippy o litość, jednak ta nie posłuchała i odgryzła mu górną część ciała. Krew była wszędzie, nawet na stojącej w tle kartonowej tęczy. Ekran zmienił kolor na zielony. Pokazała się tam moja twarz! Była cała posiniaczona, a zęby były powybijane. Potem ekran zmienił się na różowy a na środku była twarz Lippy. Była uśmiechnięta. Z jej ust zwisały flaki. Nagle powiedziała: - Hi, I killed my friends. Can I kill your friends too? Zaniemówiłam. Byłam cała spocona. - No, Lippy, please! – wrzasnęłam. Jej twarz zmieniła wyraz na smutny. Nagle wideo się skończyło a płyta z dużą prędkością wystrzeliła z DVD. Na szczęście we mnie nie trafiła i roztrzaskała się na ścianie. Byłam zszokowana wydarzeniami sprzed chwili. Postanowiłam posprzątać roztrzaskaną płytę, lecz o dziwo gdy na nią spojrzałam była znowu cała! Na łóżku leżała kartka z napisem: „Nie chcesz umierać? W takim razie daj tą płytę komuś, komu może się ona spodobać. Jednak jej zawartość nie może być odkryta przed upływem 5 lat od oddania jej tej osobie. Wiesz, stworzenie na nowo bohaterów nie jest łatwe…” Bez wahania ubrałam się w czarną kurtkę i poszłam do miasta. Szukałam tam małych dzieci, gdyż zwykle one lubią takie „bajki”. Po godzinie zauważyłam małego chłopca. Podbiegłam do niego i powiedziałam: - Hej, mały. Mam coś dla ciebie. Jednak możesz obejrzeć zawartość tego dopiero za 5 lat. Rozumiesz? Malec skinął głową i wziął płytę. W głowie usłyszałam głos „Uwolniłaś się, brawo…” Od tamtej pory już nigdy więcej nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z „Lippy and Messy”. Kategoria:Zaginiony odcinek Kategoria:LIPPY I MESSSSSSSSSSY